Fujita Kozo
Formerly known as Chūjitsuna Kozo (Romaji: Koronasu; Kana: コロナス), Fujiya Kozo (Kanji: ??? English; ???) is a major character of the Great Grandfather Arc of Spartan Academy X. He is homunculus of Asahi Hisaya, Chūjitsuna Tenshi, and Kakusu Tatsu. Noro Noro created him and then had him enrolled into U.A. High School — as a student of the infamous Class 1-E — in order to utilize him as a mole in U.A. After the events of the Great Grandfather Arc, Bansho Goro and Fujita Dio give him a fresh start by erasing his memories and subjecting him to the Hatchling quirk. As a result, he changes from Chūjitsuna Kozo to Fujita Kozo as he starts a new life as "Dio's 10-year-old cousin". ''Profile ''Biography WIP... ''Personality'' WIP... ''Relationships'' ''Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Physical Capabilities * Supernatural Agility: * Supernatural Durability: * Supernatural Reflexes: * Supernatural Speed: * Supernatural Strength: Martial Arts * [[Yashagoro-ryu|'Yashagorō-ryū']] (Kanji: 夜叉五郎流; English: School of Yashagorō) - Kozo inherited knowledge and skill in the Yashagorō-ryū of ninjutsu from Hisaya. ** Kyūshotsuki (Kanji: 急所突き; English: Vital Point Strike) - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will strike one or more of the points in the target's meridian system as a means of incapacitating one's target with either numbness or pain. *** Kyūshoken'' (Kanji: 急所拳; ''English: Vital Point Fist) - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will punch one's target in a manner that will stimulate one or more of the points in the target's meridian system with a vibration and thereby incapacitate one's target with either numbness or pain. Notably, unlike Kyūshotsuki, this kyūshojutsu can bypass armor and padding. ** Kyūsho Shinzōken (Kanji: 急所心臓拳; English: Vital Point Heart Fist ''') - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will inflict Commotio cordis — a fatal disruption of the heart's rhythm — upon one's target with a perfectly timed and extremely powerful punch to the portion of the target's chest that is directly above the target's heart. ** '''Yamata Sakaho (Kanji: 八岐酒歩; English: Eight-Branched Alcoholic Steps) - Is a chōhō where one causes the sight of oneself to blur into as many as eight afterimages by both rapidly swaying one's body like the pendulum of a grandfather clock and vibrating one's body at an extreme frequency. Notably, while one is utilizing this chōhō, it is possible for one to heighten the degree of one's bur by heightening both the speed of one's sway and the frequency of one's vibration. It should also be noted that, in order to maintain and perform this chōhō, the rhythm of one's sway has to be in sync with the rhythm of one's vibration and the speed of one's sway has to be equal to the frequency of one's vibration. Quirk Main Article: Angel Mutant: Death Sun * Angel Mutant: Death Sun (Romaji: Enzeru Myūtanto: Desu San; Kana: エンゼル・ミュータント・デス・サン) - Is a strange combination of Dragon Mutant: Death Flame, Sunrise, and True Angel. It allows Kozo to enshroud himself in a miniature star that is able to literally burn the effects of quirks, exhibit a supernatural degree of athleticism, generate and manipulate angelic feathers, grow a number of angelic wings from his body, and transform a portion of his body into angelic wings. It also endows Kozo with an immunity to coldness, death fog, heat, and radiation! Statistics ''Trivia'' WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Students Category:U.A. Students